Rowlf the Dog
Rowlf the Dog was the first Muppet to reach national stardom as a cast member of The Jimmy Dean Show from 1963 to 1966. He later went on to serve as the resident piano player on The Muppet Show, also playing the silly surgeon Dr. Bob on the recurring sketch "Veterinarian's Hospital". Origins Rowlf first appeared in 1962 in a series of Purina Dog Chow commercials. He was paired with Baskerville the Hound in a series of ads which aired from 1962 to 1963. Rowlf also appeared in an ad for Esskay Meats during the same time period. Rowlf was the first Muppet built by Don Sahlin. Unlike most of the early Muppets, he was designed as a live-hand Muppet; he was also one of the first non-abstract Muppet characters, built to resemble a dog. According to Henson's original notes, other names considered for the character were Barkley, Woofington, Baskerville, Barkus, Howlington, Waggington and Beowolf. Rise to Fame Rowlf rose to stardom as Jimmy Dean's sidekick on The Jimmy Dean Show. The show ran from 1963 until 1966. Rowlf the Dog was a regular on the show, and was billed as Jimmy's "ol' buddy." Between seven and ten minutes of every show were devoted to a spot with Rowlf and Dean. Many of the comedy sketches ended with the two singing a duet together. Rowlf's tenure on The Jimmy Dean Show allowed Jim Henson to develop the character over a period of time. Rowlf continued to star on variety shows, appearing on Our Place and several episodes of The Mike Douglas Show. He also hosted the 1968 special Muppets On Puppets. Rowlf appeared in the 1965 Wilson's Meats Meeting Film, as an example of the Muppets' exposure ("I'm the Muppets' big loveable shaggy dog Rowlf, from ABC's The Jimmy Dean Show!"). He also appeared in the ''Sesame Street'' pitch reel, explaining the concept and production process to a wary Kermit, as both characters were the most familiar Muppets at the time. He also appeared in Sesame Street season one, making a cameo appearance in the "Song of Nine." Rowlf appeared in brief celebrity cameo-esque roles in the two Muppet Show pilots, The Muppets Valentine Show and Sex and Violence. The Muppet Show When The Muppet Show debuted, Rowlf was a part of the cast. Rowlf was assigned the role of resident pianist (abandoning his ukulele skills from The Jimmy Dean Show). At the piano, Rowlf would often perform classical music, and sing solos or duets. Rowlf also performed in the pit orchestra and sometimes sat in with the Electric Mayhem. Despite Rowlf's established fame among American audiences, a majority of his musical numbers were not seen in the US, as the sketches and songs starring Rowlf dominated the list of UK Spots. Apart from displaying his musical talents, Rowlf continued his comedic style from The Jimmy Dean Show with his customary puns and gags – most notably as Dr. Bob, "the quack who has gone to the dogs," in "Veterinarian's Hospital," or with a female partner in the recurring At the Dance segments. During the first season, Rowlf also appeared in two Poetry segments. Rowlf would occasionally take on other character roles in the on-stage productions - including Sherlock Holmes and a Western bar piano player. Whether in featured roles or non-speaking cameos, Rowlf appeared in 89 of the 120 episodes of The Muppet Show. Due to Rowlf's musical skill, it is sometimes incorrectly assumed that he was a part-time member of The Electric Mayhem Band. Although Rowlf played in the orchestra and back-up on several numbers with musicians in the Mayhem band, Rowlf only accompanied the Electric Mayhem three times: in episode 424, in episode 513 and at Fozziwig's Christmas party in The Muppet Christmas Carol. In fact, when the Electric Mayhem walked out over the apparent lameness of ''The Muppet Show'' theme song in episode 123, Rowlf was the only musician left. As a result, Rowlf had to play the closing theme single handedly. In 1985, Rowlf hosted two hour-long video compilations of The Muppet Show. In Rowlf's Rhapsodies with the Muppets, Rowlf sat at his piano and presented a compilation of his best numbers and other songs from The Muppet Show. In Country Music with the Muppets, Rowlf rented a barn and hosted his own country music program while showing clips from the show. The Muppet Movie Rowlf was prominently featured in The Muppet Movie as a piano player at The Terrace Restaurant, where he first meets Kermit. When Kermit is down, Rowlf share his motto in life, a motto even he can't follow - "stay away from women." The two sing "I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along". An original draft of the script describes the song as "a sad/funny little duet based on the old 'can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em' theme, designed to allow for some good harmony howling from Rowlf." The song featured a rare pairing of characters, as Jim Henson virtually performed a duet with himself. In order to achieve the effect, the vocals of the two characters were recorded separately by Henson and then combined. Rowlf soon joined Kermit and the rest of the gang on their way to Hollywood. Before joining the Muppets, Rowlf's life was simple - he lived alone, would "go to work, come home, read a book, have a couple of beers, take himself for a walk and go to bed." While in the desert, Rowlf played harmonica as Gonzo sang "I'm Going to Go Back There Someday" (while Fozzie played ukulele). Rowlf served as the film's cameraman in the finale, as the Muppets prepare to shoot their movie. Rowlf appeared on the piano in the promotional special The Muppets Go Hollywood, accompanying Johnny Mathis as he sang "Never Before, Never Again." The Great Muppet Caper In The Great Muppet Caper, Rowlf was a resident of the Happiness Hotel. He played piano during the song "Happiness Hotel" and commented on the chambermaids, bugs, and lice. He joined the Muppets on their quest to thwart Nicky's plot to steal the Baseball Diamond (accounting for the whoopie cushion, which he thinks is on the bus). Rowlf saves the day with his bilingual ability to speak dog as well as English. He is able to reason with Henderson's attacking guard dogs at the Mallory Gallery (a skill he would use again in A Muppet Family Christmas to communicate with Sprocket). The Muppets Take Manhattan In The Muppets Take Manhattan, Rowlf was a supporting player, co-starring in Manhattan Melodies. As the gang disbands, Rowlf leaves New York on a bus headed to Delaware. Rowlf displays cinematic range as the conflicted manager of a dog kennel, looking after Mr. Skeffington's dog Snookums and other canine tenants. When Rowlf gets the news that the show is on, he excitedly returns to the Big Apple, bringing along a host of Muppet dogs from the kennel. A baby version of Rowlf appeared in Miss Piggy's fantasy, I'm Gonna Always Love You. The young pup played piano, sang along, and abstractedly hammered away at a Big Bird doll. Baby Rowlf was also part of the regular cast of babies in the animated series''Muppet Babies. Baby Rowlf's role was of course that of the nursery's resident musician, often leading the others into on-the-spot songbreaks, with his ever-present baby piano. His voice in the animated program was performed by Katie Leigh. The Jim Henson Hour On ''The Jim Henson Hour, Rowlf appeared in a series of sketches where he portrayed the character Merlin in "Merlin the Magician, MD.". The sketches (seen in episode 102 and 107) were similar to his Dr. Bob days in Veterinarian's Hospital, but with a medieval, magical twist. The wizard Merlin would use his magic to cure people's medical problems, making jokes and slinging puns all the while. In one sketch, Rowlf is turned into musical icon Elvis Presley. Rowlf also narrated the film noir special Dog City, which aired as part of the series. The special features an all new cast of new Muppet dogs; however, Rowlf (the only pre-established Muppet present) is there as the audience's guide, and is the only character to break the fourth wall. Rowlf would again be teamed with a group of Muppet dogs in the tenth episode's "Secrets of the Muppets" special, presiding over a meeting of the O.M.D. (Organization of Muppet Dogs). Television Specials & Appearances John Denver and Rowlf sang "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" in A Christmas Together. The duet was also featured on the conjunctionally released Christmas album. Rowlf appeared with the Muppets on The Merv Griffin Show in 1983. There, he performed his renditions of "Down Memory Lane" and "You and I and George" while at the keys of a piano Rowlf subsequently appeared in the special Rocky Mountain Holiday. John Denver takes Rowlf on a wild plane ride, performing one stunt after another, in order to cure Rowlf's hiccups. In another scene, Rowlf relaxed on an inner tube in the river, until Gonzo popped the inner tube (and tried to break a world record, "Longest time underwater with a dog sitting on you"). In A Muppet Family Christmas, Rowlf chased the truck all the way to Emily Bear's house. Once there, Rowlf made himself at home, communicating with Sprocket, playing "Sleigh Ride" on Emily's out-of-tune piano, and joining in the festivities. Rowlf hosted his own play-along video, Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along, in which he taught viewers how to do a variety of musical activities. Rowlf also appeared in The Muppets at Walt Disney World. In the special, Rowlf was captured by the Walt Disney World pet care center manager, as Rowlf had no owner or tags. While detained, he performed "live from the detention hall of the Disney World Pet Care Center" with the other dogs. On May 4, 1990, Rowlf was a guest on The Arsenio Hall Show. When Rowlf came out, he immediately pointed to Arsenio and remarked, "Son of a bitch!" After the audience's hysterics died down, Rowlf added, "Coming from a dog, that's a compliment." The show marked Jim Henson's last public performance of Rowlf the Dog - Henson died 12 days later. An all-Rowlf album, titled Ol' Brown Ears is Back, was released by BMG Records in 1993. The album featured several songs from The Muppet Show, as performed by Rowlf at the piano with an orchestral accompaniment. Though it wasn't released until after his death, Henson recorded the vocals in 1984. Post-Henson After the death of Jim Henson, Rowlf continued to appear in Muppet productions, silently (and usually briefly). A rumor arose that the character would be permanently silent as a sign of respect for Jim Henson. As Brian Henson commented on in the audio commentary for The Muppet Christmas Carol, the character continued to appear as a tribute to the character and Henson's legacy. Still, Rowlf was not recast and kept in the forefront like Kermit, because the Muppeteers didn't feel there was a suitable and appropriate performer for the task. Rowlf was featured silently in The Muppet Christmas Carol (playing piano at Fozziwig's party), Muppet Treasure Island (as a patron of The Admiral Benbow Inn) and Muppets From Space (as a resident of the Muppet Boarding House). Bill Barretta has since taken over the character and gradually transitioned into the role. Although Rowlf only appeared in one episode of Muppets Tonight, Rowlf did utter his first word since Henson's death in episode 102; while playing piano during the closing number, Rowlf exclaims "Yeah!" Rowlf had several lines of dialogue in The Muppet Show Live in 2001 and also spoke two lines of dialogue ("Hey, Kermit!" and "Yeah! Heh, heh. Oh!") in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie in 2002. In 2005, however, Rowlf had a 190-word monologue in Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony episode 2. Rowlf appeared in rock band Weezer's Keep Fishin music video. Although breifly seen in the video itself, Rowlf had a prominent role in the behind the scenes making of special Go Fishin' that accompanied it. Additionally, Bill Barretta recorded a song ("The Christmas Party Sing-Along") as Rowlf for the 2006 ''A Green and Red Christmas album. Performing Rowlf Rowlf is a live hand puppet. Jim Henson would usually perform the head (and voice) and left hand, while another Muppeteer (including, at various times, Frank Oz, Jerry Juhl, Jerry Nelson, Louise Gold, and Steve Whitmire) performed his right hand. However, when Rowlf played the piano, Henson would helm the head and the second performer would control both hands on the keys. Steve Whitmire commented on performing Rowlf's piano-playing hands in a 1999 interview: Derek Scott, musical consultant for The Muppet Show, supplied Rowlf's pre-recorded piano playing on the program. Rowlf's fingering was never actually worked to be accurate, yet the illusion was not broken due to careful practice and skill of timing and approximating. Steve Whitmire said that when he was going to helm the hands on the keys he would spend hours learning every nuance of a pre-recorded piano track to make it look believable. Rowlf's piano was a dud, the hands could bang the keys with no sound being emitted; instead, the pre-recorded piano track would handle the music. However. in episode 309 Rowlf had to come in and start playing the same piano which guest star Liberace was performing on. Since the number, including Liberace's actual piano playing, was recorded live, Derek Scott was off camera tickling the ivories while Rowlf mimed the actions on stage. On close inspection of the scene, a viewer can see that Rowlf is actually not touching any of the keys, just banging the air above them so as to not emit any stray sounds and ruin the take. Although people tend to identify Jim Henson with Kermit the Frog, according to many sources (including Jim Henson: The Works), Rowlf's laid back and down to earth personality was perhaps the closest to Henson's real life demeanor and personality. Brian Henson stated in a Muppet Show introduction that "Kermit was my father's best known character, but a lot of people think he was more like Rowlf in real life...except he couldn't play the piano as well." Casting History * Jim Henson - from the Purina Dog Show commercials (1962) to The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) * Bill Barretta - from Muppets Tonight (1996) to Present Trivia *Due to his status as the first nationally famous Muppet character, Rowlf was also one of the first commercialized characters. In 1966 Ideal Toys produced a hand puppet Rowlf. The puppet had a hole in his back for performing. Unlike the real Rowlf, the puppet has a felt tongue and a tail. *The fame of the piano playing dog led to two books of piano sheet music, released under Rowlf's name - Rowlf's Very Own First Piano Book and Rowlf's Very First Book of Classic Themes. *A backstage poster hanging on the wall of the Muppet Theater gives "Rowlf with his Honkey Tonk Piano" top billing (listed above "Fozzie Bear Stand Up Comedy Act" and "Miss Piggy Song & Dance Routine") * Rowlf's character profile on Muppets.com states that he is a graduate of Ruff Barker's Obedience & Music School where he majored in "piano playing, punning and fetching." * Like most dogs, Rowlf is not the only pup in his litter. Although his family history hasn't been explored in much detail, his mother Tilly and his nephew appeared with him in early television spots. * Rowlf's musical talents, aside from singing and piano playing, include adept mastery of the banjo, bongos, harmonica, harp, pipe organ, synthesizer, violin and ukulele. See also * Rowlf the Dog Filmography * Rowlf at the Piano * Rowlf the Dog's Alternate Identities Category:Muppet Characters Category:Commercials Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:MuppeTelevision Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters